crashdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Independence Day
Independence Day is the fifteenth episode of Roswell. '' '' '' '' ''Summary'' Max discovers Michael with a black eye, and Michael reluctantly reveals that it was his foster father, Hank, who hit him. He realizes Hank has been getting drunk and hitting Michael for some time, and, despite Michael's protests, he tells Isabel. The two urge him to leave Hank, but Michael has nowhere else to go. Max and Isabel insist that Michael at least spend a couple of days at their house, until Hank calms down. Spending time with the Evans, Michael finds he lacks proper family etiquette skills and acts rude and abrasive, finally becoming fed up with the way he's supposed to act and leaving.Max and Isabel follow him back to his trailer, where Hank begins to come on to Isabel. Isabel throws his drink in his face and threatens to kill him if he ever touches Michael again. An outraged Hank grabs his gun, and Michael instinctively tries to use his telekenisis powers, throwing things around the room and causing Hank's gun to go off in a harmless direction. They run out, and Michael says that now he has nowhere to go at all and storms off. Meanwhile, Maria is unhappy about her mother's relationship with Sheriff Valenti, and warns her against him, although the words she chooses make it obvious she's venting her frustation about Michael. That night, Michael shows up outside her window, soaking in the rain. Despite her initial protests, she lets him in. Michael doesn't say a word, but simply stands there crying as she dries him off and lays him down in her bed, comforting him. The next morning, Maria's mother walks in to find the two of them asleep together, and begins screaming, throwing Michael out. Michael is later arrested by Sheriff Valenti because Hank has dissapeared, the neighbors heard the gunshot the night before, adn there were even inhuman screams heard, and Michael refuses to tell him about his whereabouts. Maria, who has convinced her mother that nothing happened between her and Michael last night, tells her of the situation, about how Michael is protecting her honor, and gets her mother to go down to the Sheriff's office to tell the truth. Amy is mad at Jim for not believing Maria in the first place, and says that she needs to concentrate on being a mother right now, promptly breaking up with him. Michael then decides he'd be better off leaving Roswell Max confronts him before he goes, giving him River Dog's healing stones, and telling him that no matter where he goes, the three of them will always be united. While hitchiking, Michael has second thoughts, and the next morning, shows up at the Evans' house, making them breakfast, and politely asking for Mr. Evans' help in becoming an imancipated minor. With the Evans' help, Michael is able to go before a judge and recieve his imancipation. Later, Hank stumbles into Valenti's office, stating that he spend the last couple of days on a drinking binge with a pretty woman. He also says that he's hitching up his trailer and leaving town. Later on, he is seen dragging a body out of his truck and burying it in the woods. The body is actually that of Hank. The other "Hank," who is now clearly Nasedo, shapeshifts again and drives off. Guest Stars ''' *Diane Farr as Amy DeLuca *Garrett M. Brown as Phillip Evans *Mary Ellen Trainor as Diane Evans *Robert F. Lyons as Hank *Robert Katims as Judge Lewis *Eddie Kehler as Driver *Fernando Negrette as Hispanic Man *Amy Connolly as Teacher Editor: Patrick McMahon'''' '' '' '' '' '' ' Category:Roswell episodes